


B is for Beautiful

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Body Worship, Boys Kissing, M/M, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Spock, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock is being a romantic🌹 and telling Jim how beautiful he is.🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹❤❤❤❤❤❤
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	B is for Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Ashal-veh - Darling  
> Ashayam- beloved  
> Adun- husband
> 
> I post the letter B first, because I am still working on the letter A

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

The day that Jim told Spock that he was in love with him, that his regard was returnes, brought happiness to Spock. It was the greatest day of his life.

Yes, Spock has a Vulcan admits to feeling happiness, because that is what Jim brought him and he was very greatful.

Spock slowly opened his eyes. He had quite a pleasant dream, which brought a smile to his lips. Spock turned his head to look at the human next to him.

Jim was sprawled out on his right side. His back to Spock. His back and ass completely bare.

Spock could still feel the smooth and soft Skin of his beloved under his fingertips. Jim's skin was golden and beautiful.

Spock gently stroked his fingers down jim's spine to his ass and back up. The human began to stir and turned to lay on his back, turning his head to look at the vulcan.

Slowly he opened his eyes and a smile formed on his lips "Hey" the human greets. A tiny smile formed on spock's lips. "Good morning, Ashal-veh" Spock replies.

"You have been staring at me. Why?" Jim asks with a smile and curiousity.

"Indeed. You are beautiful,my Jim." Spock says. Jim felt his cheeks heat up and a blush forming on his cheeks.

Jim rolled to his side and pulled Spock to him. "Yeah? You are just as beautiful " jim says with a smirk

A tiny blushed formed on Spock's cheeks. "No, ashayam. You are more so. Such golden and soft skin. Such beautiful hazel eyes filled with excitement and happiness" Spock replies taking onw of Jim's hands in his and bringing to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Why Spock. You are such an romantic " Jim says with a chuckle.

Spock smirked and leaned down Jim claim Jim's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you" Jim murmurs

"And I you, adun" Spock replies lovingly

Jim was indeed the most beautiful human, spock has ever had the pleasure meeting. And now this beautiful man belonged to him. 

Jim was now his mate. His lover and his heart❤.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and more chapters to come  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
